You Honestly Think I'm Over You?
by Woahnessness
Summary: Johnny never could've gotten over Emma so quickly, and that's because he really didn't. Will he tell her? Reef and Lo's relationship is taking off, Fin denies any feelings toward Reef, but jealousy could bring out emotions that you didn't know were there.
1. Are The Sparks Really Gone?

****

**Hi hi hi! I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I have writer's block, so I decided to write this. So, this story is mainly Johnny/Emma and Lo/Reef/Fin, possibly others. I HATE HATE HATE Reef/Lo, but that doesn't stop me from using it in my stories. I hope you like it. (My OCs will not be featured in this fic)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stoked and it's characters belong to Teletoon/Fresh TV/ CartoonNetwork/ whoe****ver the hell else owns them.**

* * *

The sun was rising over the crystal clear water and the groms, followed by the seniors, were gazing at how amazing the waves were this morning. Almost triple overhead, crashing on the shore so elegantly. The water was reflecting the sunset, making it look as if it went on forever.

"Are we gonna stand out here all day? Let's hit the waves!" Fin shouted loud enough for every one to hear. A mixture of a bunch of "Yeah!"s and "Alright!"s was all they said as soon as the reached the shore. The rest of Dawn Patrol was full of cutbacks, catching a few barrels (Or in Emma's case, crashing under them), and Reef and Fin holding a mini competition to see who was a better surfer than the other. Fin won all three rounds, but only to have Reef state that she just lucked out, causing her to flip his board so he would fall in the Office's water. Everyone laughed, especially Fin, Lance, and Ripper.

Afterwards, the girls decided to sit out on the shore and watch the guys finish the rest of their sesh. Lo was smiling coyly at her boyfriend, Reef. Fin noticed this and groaned in disgust. Lo snapped out of her daze and looked at Fin with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe you're still dating that little kook. Do I have to remind you about the toolshed?" Fin asked, crossing her arms anrgily. Lo smiled at this.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"NO!" Fin denied, a slight blush rising to her cheeks, "He just doesn't seem right for you!"

Lo rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said as she returned to her daze, causing Fin to groan angrily once again. She turned to Emma and saw that she had the exact same daze on her face. Fin didn't need to look back at the waves, she knew that she was staring at a certain ginger-haired surfer. Rolling her eyes, Fin tapped Emma on the shoulder. It took a while, but Emma finally stopped her day dreaming and looked at Fin.

"Alberta, how many times do I have to tell you to **ask him out already!**" She yelled, gesturing towards Ty.

"Do you know what the chances of him saying 'Yes' are?" Emma asked.

"About 95 percent."

"**What if I'm the other five!**" A worried tone could be heard in her voice. Fin, rubbing her temples in frustration, groaned for the third time in under five minutes, that should be a record.

"Sorry, it's just Ty's so cute, strong, sweet, and... perfect." Emma said, saying the word 'perfect' with a lovestruck sigh. Just then, Johnny came over, back hurting from his first couple of wipe outs.

"Hey girls, what are you doing?" He asked, kneeling to match their height when they were sitting.

"Lo is gushing over Reef and Emma's still gushing over Ty." Fin said, jabbing her thumbs in their direction when she said their names.

"Cool, so every thing's normal." Johnny said, trying to mask the feeling he had in his heart. Johnny thought he was over Emma, so why did he still hurt when she was taking interest in another guy? Johnny tried to shake the thoughts, but to no avail. He had told Reef and Broseph that he was over Emma, but they didn't believe it, considering how much of a lovestruck fool he was, the only difference is that now he tries to hide it. They guys still know it's there though.

The rest of the guys came over.

"Hey, you guys trying to have a pary without us?" Broseph asked. Emma and Lo laughed, while Johnny just chuckled slightly.

"Hey Reef." Lo said.

"Hey Lo."

They hugged, Fin made a gagging motion and made Emma and Broseph silently laugh. When they let go, Lo looked into Reef's eyes and said, "You still remember our date tonight by the pier?"

"You bet, can't wait to taste that resturaunt pizza!" Lo giggled by his comment. Fin, not wanting to admit it to herself, felt rage by his comment. She didn't know why, but she almost always felt this way whenever Reef was flirting with a girl. But she kept dissmissing it as him disrespecting women.

_This date is gonna be awesome!_ Lo thought _Nothing could ruin this day... well... except..._

"**Hey! You all are thirty seconds late for work! Let's move it! Move it! Move it!**" Bummer was coming up behind them with the same angry look he always had on his face whenever he talked to them.

_Yep, that otta do it_ Lo thought. Groms and Seniors alike were racing to the staff house to get their uniforms and change before Bummer gave them all strikes. All of them running to get to their stations in a blind panic, Emma and Johnny accidentally bumped into each other. They both fell to the ground, rubbing their heads. Johnny, noticing he bumped into Emma, swallowed his pain and picked her back up. Blood rising to Johnny's cheeks when he was holding her.

"Y-you alright E-E-Emma?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was an accident." Emma reassured him.

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Good, I thought you were-" He was cut off when Emma noticed something.

"Hey Ty..." She said with the same lovestruck daze she had earlier.

"Mornin' Ella." Ty said, not even looking directly at her. Johnny thought that was rude, when someone says 'Hello' you could at least have the decency to have eye contact with the person, or even get their name right.

Emma let out a heart broken sigh, and Johnny put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Emma, you could do better than him."

"No one could do better than Ty." Emma said closing her eyes, because of this she didn't see Johnny sagging his shoulders.

"C'mon Emma, I'm sure you'll feel better by the end of your shift." Johnny said. Emma smiled at him and gave him a hug, causing him to blush.

"Thanks Johnny, you're a great friend." Emma said, still hugging him.

"Yeah... friend." Johnny said sadly, not that Emma noticed.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

'Better' wasn't the best word for how Emma would feel after her shift. Not only did the Marvin twins poor their entire plates down her dress and their parent frankly didn't give a damn, Kelly was extra nasty today, her breakup with Ty didn't do anyone much good. Especially not Emma, now the only other waitress as Lo went from waitress to babysitter to maid in just a couple of weeks.

"**Wench!**" Kelly yelled from a few tables down, the costumers not seeming to care in the least bit.

"Yeah Kelly?" Emma asked.

"Guess what one the costumers found in his plate." Kelly said, she reached into the plate a long strand of red hair came out, Emma looked at it in disgust. "A friend of your's, I pressume?"

Emma nodded uneasily, then Kelly jammed the plate in her side, "If I ever see one of your strands of hair in food again, you'll be wearing a hair net! Got it?" Kelly said, loud enough to sound intimidating.

Emma, once again, nodded. Kelly gave her one last glare before tending to another customer.

Emma sighed angrily and tried to continue woth the rest of her day without getting a strike.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

Meanwhile, Lo and Fin were cleaning the same room. Fin was cleaning some of the rotten peperonni pieces from underbeath the bed (Fighting some carpet beetles in the process), and Lo was cleaning the bathroom.

"**Ahhhh!**" Fin's head shot up, just for her to accidentally head-bud the edge of the bed. Rubbing the back of her head, she ran into the bathroom to find Lo standing on the toilet, shivering in fear.

"What's wrong?" Fin asked.

Lo pointed to the source of her fear, there was a rat in the tub. Fin rolled her eyes, put on some rubber gloves, and picked up the small creature. She held it firmly enough so that it couldn't ecscape, but gently enough so it wouldn't be crushed. She opened the balcany door and let it go, it ran for the nearest rain gutter. Fin took off the gloves and resumed to her peperonni clean-up.

"Thanks." Lo said from the bathroom door.

"It was nothing, just a little rat. No big deal." Fin said, not looking up from under the bed.

"Heh, hey, could you help me pick out a dress for my date with Reef tonight?" Lo asked.

"'Reef' and 'date', two words that should never go together." Fin said with an annoyed tone.

"Fin! I'm serious, for once I'm totally stumped on what to wear."

"Ugh, fine, as long as you two don't kiss around me." Fin said, standing up and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, I get it, you'll be jealous." Lo said with a smirk.

Fin tried to hide her blush, "For the last time, **I'm not jealous**!"

"Deniiiiiiiiaaaaaaal." Lo sang.

"Look, I'm happy for you, I really am! It's just, it seems weird, ya know?"

"What makes you say that?"

"My best friend is dating my cru- **enemy!** Enemy. My bestfriend is dating my enemy!"

"You were gonna say crush!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Admit it Fin, you love Reef."

"I'll never admit it 'caus it isn't true!"

"Alright, then you won't mind me out with Reef tonight?"

"No at all."

"Good, that means you'll help me pick out a dress!"

Fin looked uneasy, "...F-fair enough."

* * *

**Okay, so far this story is taking off hidden feelings from Johnny for Emma. Fin is still denying her feelings for Reef and Lo and Reef have a date. Believe me, there will be alot more ReeFin to come because, again, I HATE Reef/Lo!**

**For the people who don't understand:**

**This is screaming!**

This is to put emphasis on something

_This is thoughts_

**R&R Please**


	2. ExFriends?

****

**Hola! Wow, two chapters in one day? I'm on fire! Anyway, if I tell you anything else, I'll give away the whole chapter. I hope you like it anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stoked and it's characters belong to Teletoon/Fresh TV/ CartoonNetwork/ whoe****ver the hell else owns them.**

* * *

_Later that day..._

It was final shift, and the summer staff couldn't be more relieved. Reef had to teach these two dudes from Brazil and he didn't have a clue what they were saying. Emma had to clean up the Marvin boy's mess after they thought it would be a terrific idea to fill the ship's cannon with all the hotel's chcolate pudding supply (No one knows how they got it). Broseph had to tend to a family with nine kids and alot of luggage. Fin and Lo had to clean the room for said family. Johnny had various complaints from a bunch of pissed off guests (Most of which were covered in chocolate pudding). And Lance and Ripper were forced to dive into the ocean to find some little girl's goggles. Yeah, pretty much a rough day for everybody.

Emma was walking in the direction of the staff house when she heard her name called. Turing around, she saw Johnny coming up to her and she waved. She stopped waving when he caught up to her. Johnny started trying to catch his breath, Emma smiled at this and said,

"Rough day?"

"Tell me about it, I practically had to threaten to call security just so I could take a break." Johnny said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You and me both." Emma said annoyed, taking off her bandana to wipe some pudding off her forehead.

"I guess you're familiar with the pudding incident?"

"More like had to clean it up." Emma said.

"Ohhh, harsh." Johnny commented. They were heading towards the porch. Emma sat down at the first step and rested her head on her hands, sighing tiredly. Johnny sat beside her, copying her head-on-hands movement. Emma looked over at Johnny.

"Johnny," She started, "what's it like working as a concierge?"

Johnny looked at her questioningly, but still anwered her, "It can be hectic at times, but it's mostly mellow. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what it would be like to do some one else's job. We should do that sometime."

"You mean like switch jobs?"

"Yeah! That would be a great idea! Everyone can switch jobs with someone else and see just what the other person does on a daily basis." Emma said and perked up a bit.

"We should consalt Mr. Ridgmount first." Johnny said, a little excited himself.

Emma stood up, smiling, and said, "Let's go!"

Johnny got up and started walking, but Emma stood still. Johnny noticed this and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, it's just... can we have a quick sesh first?" Emma replied, her confident smile turning into a sheepish one.

Johnny smiled even wider (If that was possible) and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Emma and Johnny grabbed their boards and started walking. They were almost in the woods when Johnny noticed something.

"Um," He said, "Maybe we should change out of our uniforms first."

Emma giggled slightly and blushed at how she was about to go surfing as a pirate, "Good idea." They positioned their boards on the porch and went inside.

* * *

"How 'bout this one?"

"No."

"How about... this one?"

"Absolutely not."

"This one!"

"Makes you look tubby."

**"Fin**! This is** serious!**" Lo was standing in front of a clothes rack with a lime green dress in one hand, and the other on her hip. She was starting to get frustrated with Fin, as she rejected every single dress Lo took off the rack. Fin was just sitting back on a green bean bag chair with her legs crossed and a look as if she didn't care that her friend was angry with her. Lo, leaning on the metal clothes rack, continued to glare at her.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Lo asked, in an annoyed tone.

"You're the one being difficult, you're not showing me any good dresses." Fin said, her expression not changing.

"I thought this one was really cute." Lo said, holding up a silver dress.

"Are you kidding, it's way too girly." Fin said, gesturing to the dress.

Lo gave her a bit of a look, "That's the whole point!"

"Well, you should've said that in the first place." Fin said, crossing her legs on the bean bag.

Lo groaned in frustration about how her friend was not helping in the least bit. Fin couldn't help but give a small smile, people always annoyed her, why could she annoy someone else for a change? Lo noticed her smile and frowned, "**Fin!**"

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just Reef, it's not like he's the Queen of England." Fin said.

Lo narrowed her eyes, "It's a big deal, because this Reef and I's one week anniversary!"

Fin went wide-eyed and stood up, "Oh no. Please tell you are not one of those girls who celebrate week-iversaries."

Lo rolled her eyes, "Why? Is a week of dating not special?"

Fin groaned, "No! Now, a year, that's special. A week, not so much."

Lo's jaw dropped in disbelief, "I can't believe you said that just because you're jealous."

"Well, I did say tha- **I am not jealous!**" Fin yelled after she realized what Lo just said.

"**Yes you are!**" Lo yelled back, not caring that people are begining to stare at the two. "You always say that when someone talks about Reef."

"That's because it's true! Reef is nothing but selfish, sexist, pig! All cute guys are like that." Fin said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"No he's not! He's a-" Lo cut herself short and then smiled, "You just admited that Reef was cute!"

Fin went wide-eyed for the second time today and faintly blushed. Her tan skin made it harder to see, but that didn't stop Lo from seeing it. That's the thing with Lo, it's like you can never hide something from her for a long period of time, she'll always have a way to find out, as if she can read your mind.

"N-no I didn't-! I-I never said- W-what I meant was." Fin stuttered while Lo just gave her a smirk. Fin was still trying to figure out what to say, but she just glared at her soon to be ex-friend and said,

"Look, I don't care if you date him, just don't get me involved." She threw the dress that Lo had in her hand and angrily walked out of the clothing store.

Lo glared back and yelled, "**Fine! I don't need you! I have Reef!**"

* * *

**Uh oh, what will happen to these used to be friends? Find out later on.**

**R&R Please.**


	3. What Are These Feelings I Have?

_The next day..._

Emma sighed as she swiftly moved the mop left and right on the wooden floor of the DR. Working was always this dreary during mid-afternoon. It's so empty that you could practically hear the echo of a dead leaf falling on the cold, creaky floor. Everyday, during this time of day, Emma always found herself day dreaming, into the realms of her imagination. It was normally different every time, she kept her day dreaming until she was interrupted the screaming of guest arguing about who gets which table when dinner rush begins.

"**Wench!**" Emma 'awoke' and turned to her supervisor, who was glaring at her with a glint displeasure in her eye.

Emma sighed solemnly, "Yes Kelly?"

"I told you to clean those dishes over an hour ago," Kelly said, pointing to the kitchen, "Come on! We need to get this place ready for dinner rush. And spare me the weary sigh while you're at it."

"I'll get right on it." Emma said, setting the mop aside and headed towards the kitchen. She looked up at the heaping pile of dishes in front of her, a pile that was covered in the left over food from the guests she served earlier that day. It was times like these when Emma looked forward to the end of the day, but she knew that when she did, it would make the day last an eternity, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted so badly to just slip on her bikini and head straight for the beckoning waves of the Office. Learn new moves, hang with her friends, and feel the rush of water when she touched the waves. But right now, the only rush of water she's feeling is the running water of the kitchen sink, which didn't quite give the same feeling as the ocean.

After work, Emma fixed her hair after practically being trampled by millions of guests, most of which were families. The one she hated the most was, as always, the Marvin family. She never understood Mr and Mrs. Marvin. It seemed as though they were doing this on purpose. We'll just let our kids wreak havoc so that it'll be the hotel's problem, is that it? Is that why they never seem to give a damn if their kids misbehave? Just like today, the Marvin twins were playing and they decided that it would be a fantastic idea to go into the kitchen, they started eating other guests food, getting into the desert, ect.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Emma asked Mr. and Mrs. Marvin while they were at their table.

Mr. Marvin chuckled, "They're just being boys, they'll get bored eventually."

"Is that before or after they completely destroy the restaurant?" Emma asked, a little bit irritated now.

"Hey, they aren't monsters." Mrs. Marvin said, equally as irritated as Emma.

"Wanna bet?" Emma nearly yelled, Emma isn't her sunshine-y self under these circumstances, but who could blame her?

"Are you saying that my boys are monsters?" Mr. Marvin asked.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, she saw Kelly in the distance, giving her the 'Don't you dare say it' look.

She sighed and shook her head, "No.", then took out a notepad, "What would you like to order?"

Emma looked down at the freshly mopped lobby, wishing that she could just go through a time skip and magically be on the waves.

"Hey Emma." Emma looked up and saw Johnny happily waving at her from his post behind the front desk. Emma couldn't help but smile back at her best guy friend, Johnny was always very friendly to her, if only she could stop focusing on a certain rich boy and figure out the reason why.

"Hi Johnny." She said.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Ugh, the Marvin twins." Emma said, getting some of the thrown food off of her uniform.

"Ah, so the usual?" Johnny said.

"Yeah..." Emma said, half smiling.

Johnny smiled, then moved from behind the front desk to stand next to his crush, "So, Emma, my shifts almost over, wanna head down to the Office?"

Emma looked at him happily, "I've been dying to all day." Emma gasped, "Do you think Ty's down there yet?"

Johnny gave a disappointed frown, but quickly forced a smile so that Emma wouldn't notice, "I-I don't know, maybe."

"I hope so, seeing Ty's gorgeous eyes will totally make work today worth it." Emma said, letting out a content sigh while heading towards the staff locker room. When Emma disappeared from sight, Johnny sagged his shoulders and rested his chin on his hands when he sat down on the purple couch in the lobby. Why couldn't Emma like him the way he did her? Everytime she would break his heart by misreading his signs and gushing about Ty. She wasn't doing it on purpose, he knew that. At least, he hoped so, anyway.

No! Emma would never do something like that! Well, at least, not intentionally. She was too nice. One of the reasons he has this crush on her. He hated this crush. If he didn't have it, he wouldn't feel this heartbreak. But, in many other ways, he loved this crush. I mean, who doesn't love Emma? In his opinion, she was beautiful, sweet, gentle... But, she is blissfully unaware of just how much he likes her.

Johnny had to think of a way to get Emma to realize this. He had to do it soon, before he missed his chance. She was only here for the summer, and too much time has passed already. He couldn't just straight-up tell her. He remembered that he almost had the chance to tell her, but was interupted by a zombie fish stick. Johnny doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Emma, yet he wants to be much more than just one of her guy friends.

"Johnny, are you alright?" Johnny jumped at the sound of a female voice interupting his thoughts. He looked up to see Emma, staring at him with a look of concern and confusion, how long had he been out of it?

Johnny stood up, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"... Okay, come on. Let's go down to the Office, I think everyone's there by now." Emma said, gesturing towards the door of the lobby.

"Sure..." Johnny said, smiling. He had his wet suit under his uniform, so there was no need to change.

Emma smiled as they walked out the door.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

Fin wondered up the rickety stairs of the staff lodge, pain rushing up and down her spine with each step she took. She really hated her job, if it wasn't obvious already. She remembered how distraught she felt when that arrogant kook told her that he took her job. He took away the opportunity to do what she loves for a living, surfing was the only thing she felt she was really good at, if only Reef would finally tell her that she's much more than just some surfer chick. But, he still hasn't figured out that insults aren't a good way to show affection.

In speaking of insults, "Hey ugly."

Fin turned to see Reef giving her a smug face from the bottom of the beat-up staircase. Fin used her remaining energy to glare at the kook in front of her, "What is it?"

Reef went halfway up the stairs before answering her question, "Nothing. Just wanted to talk to someone, even if that someone is a betty."

Fin wanted more than anything to punch that smirk right off of Reef's face, "Well, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not a kook."

Fin started to walk away, only to have Reef again catch up with her at the top of the stairs. He ran right in front of her and blocked her path. Fin gave Reef an annoyed look before he said, "Ah, lighten up! At least work's over, it's not like we have Bummer breathing down our necks anymore."

Despite her aching pain and her annoyance towards the kook in front of her, Fin managed a small smile, "Tell me about it..."

"Plannin' on surfing later?" Reef asked, still blocking her path.

"Duh, what else would I be doing?" Fin asked, casually slipping past Reef and walking down the hall as he followed. Reef just gave a slight shrug as they continued down the hall. They sat on the couch in the living room and sighed in unison.

"So, how was your date with Lo?" Fin asked reluctantly. Some of her didn't want to hear it, but most of her was bursting with curiosity. Reef looked at Fin.

"It was cool, I made some jokes, she thought I was funny." Reef said, smiling slightly.

"You mean she _pretended_ to think you were funny?" Fin said, a smirk on her face and arms crossed.

"Hey! I'm totally funny!" Reef said defensively.

"Uh huh." Fin said, her voice practically dripping in sarcasm.

"At least I'm hot." Reef said, jabbing his thumb towards himself. Fin, rolling her eyes, still smirked at the kooky grom. Reef smiled, "I know _two_ betties in this house who think so..."

Fin went wide-eyed. With her tan cheeks turning a light shade of pink, she glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you and Lo that I _don't_ like you! At least, not in that way..." She said, saying the last sentence quietly to herself. Her face turned a slightly reddish color when Reef just laughed.

"Yeah right." He said, getting off the couch.

"Where are _you_ going?" Fin asked, irritated that he decided to leave when it was her turn to fight back.

"Gettin' out of this crappy uniform and hittin' the waves!" Reef said, pumping his fists in the air as he disappeared into his bedroom. Fin gave a loud, annoyed groan. She angrily walked back up the stairs into her bedroom, she opened the door to find Lo already in her bikini. Not wanting to deal with this right now, Fin reluctantly walked into the room. A second later, Lo turned to her and glared. Fin rolled her eyes at the heiress, Lo scoffed.

"Ya know, they way you roll your eyes like that, it's really annoying." Lo said.

"_I'm_ annoying! You're being a bratty little princess! Oh, and in speaking of annoying, your boyfriend's downstairs." Fin said, smirking at the last remark. Lo turned from angry to happy.

"Alright, I'd better be off then." Lo said, smiling with a bit of triumph. Fin couldn't help but sigh, she hated the fact that Lo was dating Reef for two reasons. One: she didn't want Lo's heart to be broken. Two: Was the reason that was unknown to her. Whenever she saw the two together she just felt sick to her stomach. She kept trying to shrug it off, but it's been getting worse. She didn't know why though, or, at least, she didn't admit it to herself.

After having been changed, she went downstairs, and saw Reef holding Lo by the waist. The sick feeling nipped at her stomach once again, she almost wanted to throw up even. She slipped past them unnoticed, much to her surprising disappointment. After leaving the staff house, she headed down the path towards the Office. Trying to make the sinking feeling go away.

Failing miserbley.


End file.
